


Royality: falling in love with you

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: roman singing there song and dancing with patton
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 2





	Royality: falling in love with you

"Wise men say" Roman started to twirl around his room strumming his guitar, "Only fools rush in" he starts to look around, eyes locking with the figure at the door, "But I can't help" he stepped forwards reaching his arm out smiling "Falling in love with you" the figure took Romans hand and was dragged into the room.

"Shall I stay?" the figure sung in the raspy voice, "Would it be a sin" roman looked at the figure as he strummed his guitar "If I can't help Falling in love with you?" they both smiled. "Like a river flows" roman put the guitar down "Surely to the sea" they sang together "Darling, so it goes" they mad eye contact "Some things are meant to be".

"Take my hand" roman held out his hand for the figure on the bed, "and Take my whole life too" the figure took his hand standing "For I can't help, Falling in love with you" roman spins the figure who giggles "Falling in love with you" roman makes it so there facing him "Like a river flows" he smiles as the figure follows the line singing the next line "Surely to the sea" roman smiles "Darling, so it goes, Some things are meant to be" the figure steps back "Take my hand" they both smile as roman wraps their arm around Patton's waist "Take my whole life too" they both laugh "For I can't help" they slowly inch forwards "Falling in love with you".

"For I can't help" roman sung lowly in there room "Falling in love with you." roman finally captures Patton's lips. they both smile thinking back to prom, their first kiss... the first time they heard this song... there song.


End file.
